The Anime Hunters
by DarkAnime456
Summary: Three Teens go in search of various animes and video games to to save the animeand video game world


The Anime Hunters: by DA  
  
DA: Hey everyone, this a new story and my old story has been discontinued. Sorry  
  
TokyoTeen: Well, I guess its all right, am I in this one?  
  
DA: Yeah, both you and ATV are in this story and many other characters.  
  
ATV and TT: YEAH!!!!! This will be fun.  
  
I only own DA and ATV, TT is owned by TokyoTeen: Also, any characters from any anime are not owned by me.  
  
Note: * mans that the language is in Japanese at the time  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Introduction  
  
A crowd had gathered at MHS and were all in the auditorium. It was the annual Battle of The Bands competition. Everyone was screaming. Then a group went up and got set up. They consisted of two girls and two guys. There names were Craigawatha, Seda-chan, Karen C, and a kid named G.  
  
Suddenly a boy came on the stage with his head down. HE was in red sweater, blue jeans and black shoes with white along the bottom. Also, he had dog ears with a silver hoop in his left ear. Suddenly the music started…and the boy walked down the middle of the stage…..  
  
Unknown: What can I do for you? HE sang HE said this for a couple more time while the following process took place.  
  
He continued to make his way across the stage, as the music played. Suddenly his clothes broke off into little cherry blossom leaves and his outfit was different. He now had on a blue tank-top, with various arm bands on his arms. He pant legs were now rolled and he had the same shoes on. Also, he had a dog collar that said DA on it. He had a microphone attached to his ear and started singing. (Use Koda Kumi's - Real Emotion as a way to help visualize the song, since the same beat was used. Theme from FFX-2)  
  
DA: *That day I had pictured my heart in a different place,   
  
The past becomes dark and I can no longer return.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he notices a brown haired girl with a pony tail and a black vest on and a red shirt underneath. HE was taking pictured, but the problem was she was in a place where there where no seats….suddenly a guard came up behind her….  
  
DA: *I saw a shape in my dream, and it was different from everything else,  
  
I am even be coming dizzy from reality.  
  
She quickly dodges the guars punches and takes him out. He notices a necklace that had a tag that read, TT  
  
DA: * (chorus) The swaying feeling of the real world  
  
I won't lose too  
  
The only choice my heart tells me is too run  
  
I can hear you say  
  
You are not alone….  
  
He continues singing "What Can I Do for You?" While dancing really well. He starts up again with the chorus. While something else happens  
  
DA: * The swaying feeling of the real world  
  
Can you feel it?  
  
When you close your eyes, I will be there  
  
There is a bond between us  
  
And I am not alone  
  
While this was happening a guy with a black jacket was found and he was not suppose to be there. The guard tried to catch, but he just kicked the guard senseless and he had a chain hanging from his black pants that had a tag that read ATV. When DA began the final part of the song, ATV slid down the banister.  
  
DA: * The swaying feeling of the real world  
  
I won't lose too  
  
The only choice my heart tells me is too run  
  
I can hear you say  
  
You are not alone….  
  
The music continued for a while longer and then ended Suddenly TT and Atv jumped on stage and confronted DA, but he quickly ran off stage and outside, as well as the rest of the band. They chased them outside and the other members of the band tried to stop them, but were sudden;y hit with a strike of lighting. Suddenly a 15 year old boy, with an earing in his left ear, a staff, and a black sweater, with a what looked like a witches hat, rolled up pants and staff with the Japanese word for "light" at one end and "dark" at the other end. He looked exactly like DA right down to the dog collar. He joined ATV and TT and suddenly they were looking at two Das.  
  
TT: You give us back DA's video game sphere right now,.  
  
Fake DA: All right, you can have it back, but I will get it back.   
  
Suddenly a girl with short black hair, glasses, tan skin and was short appeared.  
  
DA: E.O., why would you take my sphere? I want an explanation right now!  
  
E.O. Well, here is the short, we needed a good singer and you would never do it, so we stole the sphere that had the singer ability in it. Oh, well the contest is over, guess we should take our leave….  
  
And in a cloud of black smoke they were gone.  
  
ATV: They are going to be a problem, I can tell you that right now.  
  
The real DA: I guess we can leave now, lets head back to headquarters.  
  
ATV and TT: You got it.  
  
DA held his staff in the air, with "light" pointing up" and they disappeared.  
  
  
  
Well, that was the begging, I know it is pretty similar to Final Fantasy X-2's opening, but it will change and be original in later chapters .Stay tuned for the next installment. 


End file.
